At present, anthropogenic abuse of nature has brought about an overall ecological pollution which resulted in a reduction of natural resistance of the animal organism and spreading of animal diseases.
In this connection, great importance should be attached to the problem of improving the protective forces of the animal organism including the use of biologically active preparations.
The stimulating preparations resorted to in animal breeding contribute to raising the natural resistance of the organism, and to accelerated growth and development of animals.
Biologically active preparations added to fodder increase the biotonus of the organism, normalize metabolism, improve the physiological condition and reproductive functions of animals and poultry.
Known in the prior art is a number of biological preparations produced by hydrolysis (FRG Application No. 3128503, A61K35/26; U.S. Pat. No. 3,898,329, A61K37/00; Application of France No. 2574630, A23K1/10).
The above-cited preparations have a number of inherent disadvantages, namely: insufficient stimulating effect, narrow range of application and, limited group of treated agricultural animals. In addition, it should be noted that these preparations are available in a liquid form which involves certain difficulties in their administration.
Known in the prior art is a biostimulant "Splenivita" prepared from animal spleen (USSR Inventor's Certificate No. 1695869, A23K1/00, 1991). However, this stimulant features an insufficient activity and a comparatively narrow field of action.
Also known in the prior art is an albuminous hydrolysate prepared from waste of fur and leather manufacture (USSR Inventor's Certificate No. 1699401, A23J1/10, 1991). From the viewpoint of its composition, said hydrolysate is closest to the claimed preparation though is less active and has a smaller range of application.
As for the field of application of the claimed preparation, it is pertinent to note the following.
There is a known method for fattening broiler chickens (USSR Inventor's Certificate No. 1340715, USSR Inventor's Certificate No. 1340715, A23K1/00, 1987) wherein the food ration is enriched by introducing aminobutyric acid in the capacity of a biostimulant.
A disadvantage of this method lies in its low efficiency.
Also known is a method of poultry feeding (USSR Inventor's Certificate No. 1530163, A23K1/16, 1989) which involves enriching the food ration with a biostimulant in the form of egg mass. However, this method is likewise poorly effective.
Thus, the problem of developing an effective biopreparation used in animal breeding as a biostimulating feed addition still remains of vital importance.